


Fairy Lights

by lucidscreamer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Fairies, Fluff, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Original Fiction, References to Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: Fairy lights aren't really made from fairies.... Are they?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Fairy Lights

In silence, grandfather and grandchild watched the twinkling lights that adorned the trees. Like captured stars, the varicolored lights cast tiny rainbows on the snow below. 

From their perch on a frail cedar branch, a small voice asked, "Grandpa, why do they call them _fairy_ lights?" The small voice quivered as it dropped to a whisper. "Are they _made_ from fairies?"

"Humans think they're clever." Peaseblossom sniffed disdainfully, gaze hard on the decorations cluttering his trees. He fluttered his wings and shook his head, then took the child's hand. "Don't fret, _a leanbh_. These lights are no kin of ours."

**Author's Note:**

> A leanbh -- according to Google, this an Irish endearment meaning "my child". If this is wrong, lmk and I shall correct it.
> 
> I originally wrote a couple of sentences of this as a story prompt that I put up for adoption on the NaNo forums. Then I got inspired to expand it into an actual drabble, so here we are.


End file.
